Megatron Concerned
Back to 2010 Logs Shred Megatron Shred is sitting alone in a berth in the Med lab, at a Terminal, looking up files, mostly regarding herself at the moment. There is a distinct look of puzzlement upon her face, as she cannot trace her origins, where she was before coming to Polyhex. Megatron enters the repair campus on a specific mission to look on Shred as speak to her on something that occurred. "Shred, we need to talk." he strides over to a chair to sit down, "Take a seat, this may take awhile." he rasps. Shred ceases what she is doing, and she turns.. "Ah.. Lord Megatron? What can I do for you sir?" Oh yes, she made a point of first finding out her own name, and who she answered to, she may have corrupted memory files, but that does not mean destroyed logic circuitry. She does however look a touch nervous, as she faces the significantly larger form of the Decepticon emperor. Megatron sat down for the specific reason of getting more on the same level as the diminutive medic. He steeples his fingers in front of his face, "It is what I can do for you, Shred. You see I am gravely concerned that a medic under you has it in his fool head to usurp you as the lead medic." Shred frowns.. "Lead.. Medic? Why would he wish to usurp my position? I may not have my full memory files, but I am still more than capable of my duties here.. " she looks a touch confused, though she had just read about her position and Rank in her own files. Megatron inclines his head, "I will explain why I think this. I found him hovering over you and Slipstream with a laser scalpel in hand. It was as if he was going to cut the connection between you two, which would have exposed both of you to massive energon loss. I don't believe I have to tell you what would have happened if that wasn't taken care of quickly." his optics blaze briefly, "Hmm your memory files are not in order?" he asks. Shred frowns, "The massive energon loss would likely have been fatal... " then she nods in response to Megatron's query, "Regretfully not.. Most of my memory files are massively corrupted.. I only recognized yourself because I took the time to read important files at the Terminal, regarding chain of command. " Megatron unsteeples his hands then nods to the reply, "An unfortunate side effect of the infection perhaps." he rasps thoughtfully, optics studying Shred intently, "Perhaps we should get you on the path to recovering those files, Shred. That is if you'd allow me to take a look." +Roll: Megatron rolls against his Inspire Software and succeeds by 43! The total roll was 14. Shred nods, "I am inclined to agree, sir.. It is most... disconcerting to not remember who I am.. Or to be unable to recognize people I should know well. I had to be told who Starscream was!" She looks utterly aghast at that thought.. "Not to mention.. That I have a number of remote systems in my body I do not recall what they are for.. I fiddled with one of them, and Starscream's weaponry discharged.. " Megatron nods his head, "Hmm, I see. Then it would be important to get you back as much memory as possible before you do some accidental harm." he gestures to a med table, "Why don't we get you hooked up to a scanner, see what we have going on in your helm hm?" Shred nods, and she then smiles, "Yes, lets. " she lays back in the berth, there is a cranial scanner in this berth perhaps specifically for this purpose, as well as a series of Data jacks which can be plugged into her systems to monitor memory systems. Megatron gets up from the chair and taps on the scanner, getting it switched over to neural net scans before he looks for the access to expose the net itself, "Been a long time since I had to do this." he chuckles. Finally he does find it and puts in the data jacks so the scanner can proceed. Shred 's optics go dark as the scan is performed, and it soon becomes quite clear that the file damage is quite extensive. literally everything that could be used against the Decepticons has been corrupted beyond recognition, as well as any information about Shred herself. Names, faces, practically all of Shred's history is corrupted, there are only fragments of files still readable. the damage though is also perhaps surprisingly ordered, as if it was deliberate.. Lastly, it can be noted that in this body, there is no redundant backup memory cache. At best, the files regarding her past will take a long time, and a lot of effort to restore. +Roll: Megatron rolls against his Intelligence Stat and succeeds by 11! The total roll was 7. Megatron looks over the scan readout as the machine spits it out, he frowns a bit. He can see and recognize the orderly fashion to the way the memory was purged. This is not a bad thing overall, but could be troublesome if it was allowed to stay that way. He taps on the machine to attempt a virus cleaning then a thorough look through the files of her memory to see what it can drag up that isn't beyond redemption. "This displeases me Shred, why would you do this to yourself?" Shred frowns.. "Do it.. to myself? I am not sure.. unless I had reason to believe it was for the best.. For the Decepticons as a whole. Something to do with the infection, perhaps? According to the log files, something was in my neural net, as well as in slipstream's.. " Megatron nods his head to the question, looking at what the machine is saying about its cleaning and recovery scans. "I believe we need to deal with that infection head on from what I am seeing here in your net, what we might be dealing with is an intelligent creature." Shred nods.. "The pulse generator is what we used to purge myself and Slipstream.. Starscream used it.. " Security logs of course would show the full story, the cameras were on the whole time. Unfortunately the virus cleaning routines of the medical equipment are struggling with the fragmented data files. "Sir.. I do not even remember my past.. Why I became a Decepticon. Please, can you tell me about the Decepticons? " Megatron can see the machine is struggling, but allows it to do as much as it can to at least begin Shred on the path to recovering her missing data. He smiles a hint to that request, "As in you want to know why I formed the Decepticons in the first place? Or the ideals that I have for my army?" he asks, then waves a hand as if to dismiss an answer, "I realized that there was more to our race than this world. We were too isolated. We needed to branch out, find what was out there for the taking." Shred nods.. "To grow. Please.. Tell me more. The Autobots.. They are against the idea of our expansion then? Why do they seek to remain in isolation? What good does that do them?" Megatron looks reflective a few moments, then his hand grips into a fist. "They are against how we are going about it. They believe that to take what we want is not the way to go, but rather to seek out what we need via diplomatic relations. Such relations could take a long time indeed. They may work for them, but for someone like me who has known only fighting... it isn't something I seek. I know just the one way, to take it by force." Shred nods.. "And if you show your strength in taking it, it will be easier to hold on to it? If Weakness is shown, others will seek to take advantage, like the medic who wanted to disconnect myself from Slipstream using a laser scalpel." Megatron nods his head, unflexing his hand, "Yes, exactly. Lesser beings would cower before our might and allow us to take what we wanted. If we show weakness by being civil, then they could take advantage of us. As for that medic, I will be keeping my optics on him. I do not appreciate him thinking I will suffer a fool for long." Shred nods, "Neither do I. An act such as he was seeking to perform is base cowardice. If he sought my position, he should challenge me for it." there is harshness in her voice as she says this, the fighter in herself must definitely there. "Win or lose, I would be able to respect that." Megatron smiles a bit as he disconnects the machine from Shred, it's done all it can for her at this point. "Then I suggest Shred that you deal with him one on one, find out why he wants it so bad and make it known trying to take your position in a cowardly way will only win him a one way trip to the slag pit." he rasps, offering her a hand up. Shred nods, accepting the hand up, "Indeed. No matter what, Respect is paramount. The fool thinks he can steal my place? That he can end me when I am offline? I will show him why he will never be better than I." her optics flare ruby red, determination in her features. Megatron knew he would hear such from Shred, "Indeed respect for the Chain of Command is something I insist on. The only reason I even spared him was he exposed Starscream as a traitor. Be clever about how you deal with Pyskeout my dear, be deceptive, and if you must use your feminine wiles." a quirk of a smirk graces his lips, "I think you can handle that, yes?" Shred chuckles, and she nods.. "I can, sir." the mention of Starscream being a traitor makes something in her flash.. "I gave you a remote to him, didn't I sir?" Megatron release your hand, like it is an afterthought, "You gave me a remote for Trypticon, Shred. Though I suspect one of your remotes is somehow got a friend inside of that traitor. It would amuse me to find out what that remote could do to him. Perhaps you can show me once you are sure of the full capabilities." Megatron pauses a moment, "Oh yes.. that remote." he chuckles. "I have it somewhere in my office." Shred nods, and she smiles, "I shall study the schematics for Myself and Starscream, sir.. Then I should be able to determine the effects of my remotes.. I suspect they may be related to his treacherous nature... And that I used my position as a medic to install them without his knowledge." Megatron chuckles, "I knew I picked the right femme for this medical bay." he smirks and offers you a hand down off the table, "Perhaps I may use my remote on him when he least expects it and watch the confusion unfold." Shred climbs down, and she nods, "That could prove... Most amusing, sir." almost as amusing as when she fired his thrusters near Trypticon, sending him skyward, then cutting them... Megatron inclines his head, "It might indeed, at least for my own personal amusement." he remarks, "I shall let you get back to work Shred." Category:Logs Category:Shred's Logs Category:Megatron's Logs Category:2010 Logs